The Descendants
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Two high school students, Ross and Jewel, are both fans of Shakespeare and his hit play 'Romeo and Juliet'. They soon both discover that Romeo and Juliet were actually real live people, and THEY are they're descendants. Now they have to stop they're feuding families, so they can be together.
1. Chapter 1: Late on the First Day

Chapter 1- Late On the First Day

Jewel Bianchi, the girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, white T-shirt, and black leggings, was oversleeping one day, in her blue walled, book filled, messed up bedroom. Today was the day she would start attending Shakespeare Private Acadamey, the second best private school in the entire state of West Virginia.

"Jewel!" called a voice from downstairs. The blonde haired girl stirred in her sleep. "Jewel, you don't want to be late on you're first day!" "First day" she muttered to herself, half asleep. She was abel to get herself to look at her alarm clock, and the second she did, she was instantly awake. 

* * *

Her mom, Maryanne Bianchi, was downstairs petting Cinthi, the German Shepard puppy, when she heard screaming from upstairs. "Aaaahhhh, I'm gonna be LATE!" When her daughter got downstairs, she was already dressed in her black, formal looking school uniform, with white socks and black flat shoes. Her eyes darted to the table, with a plate of toast sitting on it. She took a piece, smeared with grape jelly, put it in her mouth, picked up her backpack, and ran out the door yelling, "Later, Mom!" 

* * *

Shakespeare Acadamey wasn't far from Bianchi resedence, but it was still a ways away. "Okay let's see, uh.." she said, looking at her schedual "First class- Home Room, Room 204 with Miss Cameron." She was still clamping on to her toast, and eventually arrived on campus. Her inability to pay attention to the things in front of her, caused her to smack into something hard.

The impact caused her to fall backward. Her books went flying out of her bag and her toast went flying out of her mouth. She was busy rubbing the bump on her forhead, when she heard a voice. "Oww." She opened her eyes and saw a boy, just about her age, with brown hair and a Shakespear uniform, who was rubbing a bump on his head as well. She imediatley remembered what happened.

"Oh, i'm sorry, are you okay?" She helped him off the ground. "No, i'm fine, that was just some impact." "Yeah" Jewel said sheepishly "Sorry about that." The boy looked down at her books, scattered on the ground "Let me get you're books" he said, as he started to pick them up. "Thats okay, i'll get them" said Jewel, who also started to pick them up. The boy's eye was caught by a certian book. He picked it up and read the title. "You like Shakespear?" he asked her. She saw the book he was holding. "Oh, yeah, I love his work" "Really?" the boy asked "I like Shakespear too, what's you're favorite play?" "My favorite, would have to be... Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh yes, Romeo and Juliet, the tragic story of two young star crossed lovers with feuding families, until death takes over the couple, ending the feuding of the two families... That's actually my favorite one too." The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until the boy broke the silence. "My name is Ross, by the way" "My name is Jewel" "Well" said Ross "We'd better get to class." The second he said that word, she suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place.

"CLASS, OH NO, I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She darted, leaving Ross behind in the dust


	2. Chapter 2: Theater History Class

Chapter 2 - Theatre History Class

After a long, hard day of going to classes, trying not to be late for class, meeting her teachers, catching up on assignments, and a bunch of other crazy things, Jewel finally ended up in her last class of the day, the class that she was looking forward to the most, Theatre History, where she would learn about all the greatest plays, written by the greatest playwriters of all time, including Shakespeare.

The classroom itself looked like any other, with the exception of theatre decorations, such as the drama trademark happy and sad masks, the famous phrase, 'The show must go on.' and, a very well painted, painting of Hamlet holding a skull. She made her  
way to a desk on the third row. She was suprisingly early, not alot of people had shown up yet, including the teacher. She pulled out her scedual, which said that someone named Ms. Dawson, was supposed to be teaching the class.

She wasn't expecting this, but just then, a familiar face came to the door. With his brown hair and green eyes, she realised that he was the boy from this morning, Ross. He saw her sitting at her desk, then made his way over to her, and sat in the desk on her right.

"I didn't know you had this class." he said to her. "Yeah, well, I like theater, so this class is a natural fit for me." "Well..." Ross said "This class isn't as easy as you might think." "What do you mean?" Jewel curiously asked. Just then, a woman, who Jewel assumed to be Ms. Dawson, walked into the room. She had brown hair that was tied back into a bun. She was wearing a black pan suit and glasses.

Jewel looked back at Ross, but saw that he was facing the teacher's direction.

There was just something about him that made her feel... well... Now wasn't the time, class was starting.

"Class is starting, eyes up here, everyone." Ms. Dawson said, trying to get the classes attention. "I see we have a new student in our class, everyone, this is Jewel Bianchi" Ross had a suprised look on his face, when he heard her last name. Jewel was a little embarassed, having all that attention.

Once all eyes fell off of her and back on to the teacher, Ross wispered "You're last name is Bianchi?" "Yeah" she said "Is that a problem?" "No, no, it's just...never mind." The class went on, with Jewel paying attention to every word, and Ross lost inside his own thoughts. The discussion of the day, was the love triangle in '_A Midsummer Nights Dream'. _Ross just couldn't concentrate, he had too much on his mind in that moment.

Class soon ended with the ring of the bell. Ross and Jewel met outside the classroom. "I was thinking," said Jewel "Maybe you and I, could hang out." "Sure" he responded "sounds great." Jewel looked at her watch. "I'd better get going." she said "See you later."

After they went they're seperate ways, Ross thought '_Why does her last name have to be Bianchi, out of all the names in the entire world, it had to be Bianchi'_ Knowing his family's history of feuding with the Bianchis for almost an eternity. He looked back, and thought

_'I hope this isn't going to be a problem.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Supermarket Showdown

Chapter 3: Supermarket Showdown

At first, what seemed like a normal day for Maryanne, shopping at the supermarket, buying canned products, stuff to make dinner, steak, pancake batter, maraschino cherries, chicken noodle soup, and Danish pastries, she was going to make one of the worst mistakes of her life.

As soon as she turned the corner, she saw a face that she didn't want to see. Standing in front of her, was a woman with a brown bob hair style, a black top and white pants. The woman was obviously unhappy to see her.

"Well, well" the woman said "If it isn't little miss Maryanne."

"Look here, if it isn't Teressa Morreti"Maryanne responded "I thought I was rid of you at you're police line-up."

"You mean for the incident YOU framed me for!?" Teressa fired back "I haven't framed you for a thing." Maryanne said innocently.

"Whatever" Teressa said "I just came here for groceries"

"Well, so did I!" Maryanne almost shouted.

Both woman's eyes darted to a box of cake batter, and at the same time, they both grabbed it.

"Let go!" Teressa yelled "I need it for my son's birthday cake!"

"Uh, not before I get it for my daughter's birthday cake!" Maryanne replied.

The women eventually gave up the fight, and instead went after the chocolate frosting.

"Give it to me!" Maryanne yelled "No, you give it to me!" Teressa fired back.

They eventually gave up and went after the grape jelly. Instead of exchanging words, the women kept tugging at it, until both grips loosened, and the jar shattered onto the floor, but instead of bothering to clean it up, they went for the peanut butter instead.

After the peanut butter fell to pieces on the ground, they grabbed the chocolate chip cookies, and when those crumbled to the ground, they grabbed the sugar cookies.

"Let go!" Maryanne yelled "You're making a mess!"

"I'M making a mess!" Teressa yelled "You started it!"

About a half hour later, the aisle floor was covered in opened food boxes and broken glass. From the pile, Maryanne emerged with the last unopened thing of food on the aisle, the cake batter box.

"I got it, I got it!" she yelled. Like a shark tearing through the water, Teressa grabbed Maryanne. "NOT TODAY!" she yelled. The two women were endlessly fighting over the last box, but it all changed when they stopped fighting and looked up.

Standing over them, was a policewoman, wearing a blue uniform top and a black business skirt, with black boots and a bun holding her brown hair up.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me."


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Venus

Chapter 4: Meet Venus 

"SHE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Those were the first words that Jewel heard when she stepped inside the house. Her dad, Vincent Bianchi, was in the room with them.

"Now Maryanne, calm down, you remember what happened last time with Sherriff Prince, right?"

"I just can't help it." Her mother said "I've hated her, even before I became a Bianchi! She made me look like a fool!"

Jewel interjected "Did she make you look like a fool, or did you make you look like a fool?"

Her mother sent her a death glare. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Never Mind." Jewel made her way up to her room. 

* * *

The next day she was at school, hoping to run into Ross again, but today, little did she know, she would run into someone completely unexpected.

She was currently walking to class. She was walking near the girl's dressing room, when another girl opened the door. Neither one was paying attention, so they slammed right into each other, both fallen on the ground.

"OW!" the blonde exclaimed. The brunette realized what had happened. "Oh, I'm sorry." She helped Jewel off of the ground.

"Am I always going to meet people this way?" She joked. The brunette introduced herself. "I'm Venus, goddess of love and beauty…actually, I'm Venus, captain of the gymnastics team.

"Nice to meet you, Venus." "I'm Jewel, I'm new here." "Well then, Jewel, what class are you headed to next?" "Music Theory." Jewel answered "No way" Venus said "I'm going to Music Theory up next too! "Do you sing?" Jewel became sheepish "well….. sort of"

"Have you heard about the competition?" "What competition?" "The Shining Star competition. It's a competition in where people show off their musical talents, in order to get a record deal and become the next big thing!"

"Well, I don't think I'm good enough to be the next big thing, or anything." "I think you should do it." Venus said "Even though I've never heard you sing." "Uhh, thanks." "Do you want to walk to class together?" "Sure."

The girls started walking in the direction of the classroom. Jewel decided to give the Shining Star some more thought.

The day went on as normal. Jewel went through all her classes. Ross stayed home sick, so that was a disappointment, but there was always tomorrow.

After school, she started on her usual route to home, when the same brunette from earlier came up to greet her. "Hey, Jewel." She said "Hey, Venus." "I was thinking" Venus said "How about the two of us become friends?" Jewel looked at the brunette and smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"It's just that….oh… never mind." "What?" Jewel asked "It's nothing." "Hey, we're friends now, you can tell me anything." "Okay" Venus said "Ever since coming here, it's been hard for me to make friends."

"Why?" Jewel asked "I thought everyone liked you." "Well they do, I think, but everyone always pushes me out." "Maybe they're jealous." "Yeah….maybe."

The two girls kept walking towards their homes, thinking about how their day was and how the next day will be. Only time will tell.


End file.
